gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Arena
Pokémon Arena is a Third Person Action Multiplayer Online Battle Arena MOBA created for the Nintendo 3DS. Playable Characters Like other games of this genre, there are many characters to choose from, residing in different categories. Four to be exact. These four categories are Bold: A category for Pokémon with high defenses and low attack, Hasty: A category for Pokémon with high attack and lower defenses, Modest: A category for Pokémon who rely on using moves, and Naughty: Pokémon who have low defenses, but average attack and are ranged. In addition to play style differences between the characters, there is also the Pokémon's type that affects damage dealt. Damage may increase or decrease by 10% of the original damage. However, if a ghost type were to fight a fighting type or normal type, they would be able to do damage to each other. No types are immune to other types. Pokémon all have four moves, activate by pressing A, B, X, or Y. Y is always an ultimate move, a move that has a long cooldown but is very useful. Finally, every Pokémon has its own ability that may slightly effect things. Brave Nidoqueen - Nidoqueen, a poison-ground type. Her ability is Poison Point, reflecting 3% of all physical damage taken back to its owner. Her 4 moves are Super Power: A move that sends her charging at an enemy and lowering its attack and defenses by half for 2 seconds, Double Kick: A move that teleports her to an enemy in close radius and kicks them quick succession, Toxic Spikes: A move that scatters spikes around Nidoqueen that leave targets hit by them with a debuff that takes away 5% of their current health per second for 3 seconds, and Poison Fang: A move that scrambles the controls of the hit target [ X could make them go forward for all they know ] for 6 seconds and applies a 4 second debuff that takes away 5% of their max health per second for 4 seconds. Onix - Onix, a rock-ground type. Its ability is Rock Head, taking 5% off damage taken from physical attackers. Its 4 moves are dig: A move that makes Onix burrow under the ground and reappear in another location to move and deal damage, Rock throw: a move that makes a boulder fall from above and stun an enemy, Harden: a move that makes Onix immune to everything for 2 seconds and makes him stop moving for 1 second, and Bind: a move that allows Onix to drag a hit target for 6 seconds. Kangaskhan - Nidoqueen, a normal type. Her ability is Early Bird, halving the effects of moves that stun. Her 4 moves are comet punch: a lightning fast punch that knocks back all those that are hit, dizzy punch: a punch that mixes up the hit target’s controls for 3 seconds, Mega punch: a move that deals twice the damage of Kangaskhan’s regular attack, and Rock Smash: a move that stuns a target for 4 seconds and halves their defenses for 2 seconds. Cloyster - Cloyster, a water-ice type. Its ability is Shell Armor, halving damage received from Critical hits. Its 4 moves are Icicle Crash: A move that drops icicles all around Cloyster that has a 30% of stunning each enemy, Withdraw: Cloyster hides in its shell for 2.5 seconds to reflect all taken damage, Spike Cannon: A weakish move that shoots 3 spikes that ignores defenses, and Ice Beam: A move that freezes the target in place for 7 seconds. Leafeon - Leafeon, a grass type. Its ability is Chlorophyll, making enemies that get too close Leafeon have their attack speed lowered to make Leafeon to seem to attack quicker. Its 4 moves are Sunny Day: A move that makes enemies in a small zone take fire damage, Giga Drain: a move that absorbs the health of all hit targets, Magical Leaf: shoots player seeking leaves, and Leaf Blade: a move that makes the next 10 basic attacks guaranteed to be critical hits. Rhyhorn - Rhyhorn, a ground-rock type. Its ability is lightning rod, preventing electric type pokemon unable to do critical hits when they are too close to him. Its 4 moves are Horn Attack: a move that is always a critical hit, Bulldoze: a move that knocks targets out the way, Stomp: a move that stuns enemies in a small radius for 3 seconds, and Chip Away: a move that ignores defenses and deals 25% of Rhyhorn’s max health. Hasty Machop - Machop, a fighting type. Its ability is no guard, allowing Machop to hit Pokémon that have used moves like dive, fly, or dig. Its 4 moves are Karate Chop: a move with quick cooldown that always does a critical hit, Rock Smash: A move that lowers all the hit enemies' defense, Cross Chop: a move that attacks enemies in a row twice, and Vital Throw: A move that tosses the target far away in a direction of Machop's choice and damages them upon impact. Salamance Scizor Pinsir Gallade Blaziken Modest Kadabra Gengar Gardevoir Jynx Cacturne Empoleon Naughty Starmie Plusle and Minun Beedrill Aerodactyl Jolteon Clefairy Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Pokémon